Don't Trust Everyone You Meet
by PeaceMaker3593
Summary: Everything's going smoothly mostly until Laona's BROTHER shows up. Ever since, strange things have been happening. They have to get rid of him. Against the odds, Errol, Jak, and Torn have to put up with each other just long enough to get rid of this guy.
1. Dennis

**NEW STORY!! YAY lol my third story. M'kay. I've put in a story line here, and not as much fluff as before. I've lately been getting stupid complaints of Laona being a Mary Sue. I need to kinda, push her off a bit anywayz. I want the MARY SUE FLAMING TO STOP. Even though I ignore it, it angers me when people say, "Another sue.." or somethin' like that.**

**New OC by the way here... LOL trust me. It's gonna be good. I also changed a lil bit on my writing and how I organize chapters. If anybody has any suggestions or pointers, lemme know. I can make the storyline even better with some help.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Dennis**

I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I

Everyone was at the Naughty Ottsil playing a video game resembling Dance Dance Revolution. Dance pads and all. I was competing against Jak. We finally said our "Sorry's" and "Will you forgive me for being such an idiot?'s" and we agreed to just be friends. Because that was mainly what he was. A friend. Anyway, I was kicking his butt on the game.

Once the song was over, I grinned, glancing over at the blonde who was catching his breath for a second. I hardly broke a sweat. Mainly because my abdomen was exposed, and mostly my legs and arms and.. Yeah. My clothing covered the main essentials.

"Who else wants to challenge me?" I said in a prideful tone.

"I will!" Said an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to who said that. He walked in casually, looking at everyone. I just stared.

"Hey sis. Woh man you've grown!"

"**SIS**?!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time. I smiled sheeply, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah didn't I mention that I had a brother?"

"No." Errol said flatly. Daxter blinked. "Man! First we find out Errol has a brother, then we find out Laona has a brother... Before we know it, WE'LL FIND OUT JAK HAS A COUSIN NAMED MIMPY!" The little ottsel began to freak out.

"Mimpy?" Torn asked not expecting an answer.

"Woh there iron lungs. Cool it." Ashlin said calmly. Jak gave Daxter the most funniest look you could ever see. I don't know how to describe it. "Guys, meet Dennis." I said after everyone was done ranting about nothing.

Dennis walked forward. He had the same color hair I did, but with sharp hazel eyes that stared right into your soul. He also had side burns that connected to a slim cut beard with a small goatee on his chin. Dennis had dark clothing that sort of resembled Torn's usual uniform. Boots and all. The bold thing you would see were a couple of earring loops on each of his ears.

He came up to me and gave me a big bare-like hug.

"Hey sister, how have ya been? It's been so long. Ten years. Damn.."

We hadn't seen eachother since we were little kids. Sort of like the deal with Errol and Razer, but we didn't exactly hate eachother.

I stood stiff for a few seconds, then patted his back, looking up with a sigh. Errol rolled his eyes, and stood up as Dennis let go. "You look different... Have you been working out?" He chuckled.

"Lets just say Krimson Guard training was not a walk through the park. Neither is being a Freedom League guard." I replied.

Torn eyed my brother.

"Last I heard you were a colonel."

I glanced over at Torn.

"I upset one of the _higher_ ranked commanders, _more specifically the Commander in Chief_, and my rank was lowered."

Torn crossed his arms. "Where are you from again?" He asked suspiciously. Dennis glanced over.

"Out of town." He said flatly.

"Right.." Torn sighed, letting it pass.

Daxter leaped onto Denis's shoulder. "I like this guy." He smiled. "I can usually tell who's friend or foe by usin' my whiskers." Daxter grinned widely. Dennis looked like he saw an alien.

"Shit! It talks!"

Daxter frowned and gave him a dirty look.

"Hey!"

"Yeah. He talks..." Jak spat.

Dennis blinked, turning to Jak. "_Friendly_, aren't you." He stated. Daxter crawled up Jak's arm and perched himself on his shoulder.

"Dennis... We need to talk." I sighed, turning him around, and pushing him out the door with me.

Once we left, Ashlin said, "Is anyone in the mood to play now?"

"I want to prove to Jak I'm number one. So I'm in." Errol mocked.

Jak said, "Have you noticed that every time we compete against each other, I'm the one who wins?"

Errol leaped off the chair and got up in Jak's face with a wide grin.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure you'll be able to beat me on a dancing game twinkle toes."

"_What did you just call me_?" Jak growled, giving Errol a dirty look.

"Guys!"

Ashlin butted in barely in time before someone's head was going to get blasted to pieces. Ever since the divorce, Jak and Errol had been trying to kill each other once in a while.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked my brother. He shrugged.

"I was in town, meeting up with some old friends. Then I thought hey. Why don't I try to look up my one and only baby sister, eh?"

I grinned.

"Flattered you thought of me."

"I need a place to stay, sis. For at least a few days." He got right to the point. I cocked my eyebrow and leaned on one side.

"Why don't you just go back where you came from?"

"I live half across the world, Laona. I need some time to relax, and get some money to go back there."

I thought for a moment, looking up at the night sky. Wind blew me in the side, and hair flew everywhere. But it didn't bother me. I love clear warm summer nights along with the wind blowing in my hair. So relaxing. Anyway, I came out of my train of thought and said, "They have hotels around here in the poorer sections of the city.." I suggested. "Oh that's promising." He said. I glared at him.

"Come on. I'm your _brother_, not a tourist!"

I took in a deep breath.

"If you're going to be here for only a few days... You can stay with my friend Jak."

I didn't want him to hover over me in my own apartment. Errol was enough of a pest as it was... Most of the time. He's such a flirt.

"Which one's Jak?" He asked dumbly.

"The blonde with the green goatee."

"Oh yeah, the one with the rat." He said in recognition.

"Yes. The one with the rat." I mimicked.

Jak finally let Dennis have him as a room mate. Daxter said he'd only allow it if he didn't insult him. Dennis insisted it was an honest mistake. But enough of that! I was reading mail in the dining room until Errol picked me up and dragged me away as I laughed kicking softly against his arms. He took me over to the couch and laid on top of me. I laughed in his shoulder.

"I need to get some sleep, baby. I have patrols tomorrow."

"Doesn't mean we can't just make out." He said softly on my neck. "Just making out usually takes a few hours.. I need those hours for sleep. Ever heard of it?" I protested, not really sounding serious. I felt his lips on mine, and just couldn't help myself. Daringly, he felt around. I let him.

Suddenly, the door opens. Startled, Errol broke the kiss and sat up on top of me, and glared at whoever was there. It was Dennis peeking in.

"Is.. Laona here?" He **asked** quietly.

I popped my head up. It looked just completely wrong, and apparent the red head was on top of me. He grinned. "Oooh I see you've got a new boyfriend." He teased. I found a balled up sock on the floor and threw it at him.

"Oh shut up." I blushed. "Did I interrupt anything?" Dennis kept on pushing it with the taunting.

"No." Both of us said flatly.

"What do you want now.." I sighed as Errol got off me and sat down.

"Toilet paper. That moron claims he forgot to buy some. I bet you he's just hiding it and saving it for himself."

I got up and went to the bathroom and fish for toilet paper. Errol relaxed himself on the couch with a satisfied look on his face. Dennis popped up dead behind him. "What are you smiling about?" He asked. Errol disabled Dennis's piercing eyes and glared at him with his own, might I add, stronger piercing eyes and frowned. All my brother could do was laugh until I threw the toilet paper at him. He stumbled and caught it. "Now get out." I grinned. "Gladly. Thanks for the toilet paper." He said lowly, walking out and slamming the door.

* * *

**Just a little start up chapter to get the thing going. AJMS, what do you think about Dennis? I'm gonna make him the abnoxious brother type person. One very immature, but very decieving. Don't correct me if I spelt that wrong, lol**

**R&R plz and thank you love ya (except you flamers. I hate flamers.)**


	2. Something's Not Right

Ok, guys, I had a problem while updating. When I wanted to like edit the writing, I couldn't because thing was all messed up so I couldn't edit or fix anything. I normally write my stories on a simple Notepad program. Deal with it if it's all messed up.

Oh, and thanks to everyone that reviewed. I appreciate the support. I fished out all the mistakes I could get on my own.

Oh and Jak (Flamer)… You're a total asshole. Don't like it? DON'T READ IT. Why you hatin' on me dude?

Chapter 2: Something's not right

Errol woke up in a quiet home. I already left for the guard. He saw a note on the wall in the kitchen just above the stove.

I'll be home by this evening. Don't try to find me. I have to try and earn my commanding rank back. You know the drill. Love,  
Laona.

The red head sighed and got ready for the day.

Jak and Daxter made their way though the city. Daxter was quite groggy.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He whined.

"How come?" The blonde asked.

"Dennis snores. May I say more?"

"No."

Screams of panicked civilians stopped Jak and Daxter's nice walk on the town. Metal heads started swarming the city! Jak flipped out his beam reflexor and ran for the action. One by one he took them down. It was just a small load. About 10 or 15 at the most. "Boom baby!" Daxter grinned. Jak looked at one of the lifeless creatures and shook his head.

"Where'd they come from? We practically killed all of the metal head nests in the city."

He puzzled something in his head. After they killed Errol, the metal heads and KG bots eventually died out. It didn't add up just right.

"Jak, taking a few measly metal heads out of the world usually doesn't make you think about it to worry about it." Daxter protested.

Jak glanced over at his friend on his shoulder.

"I know. It's nothing. Stupid of me to ask myself about it."

He dumped the bodies into the bay near by, and went home to pick up a few things. Dennis was in his pajamas eating an apple. He kept his feet crossed on the coffee table and changed the channel every few seconds. Oh, I forgot to mention... He has a 4 o' clock shadow. The door opened, and he saw Jak walking in.

"You're quite comfortable now aren't you." Jak said flatly.

Dennis grinned.

"Nicff placff you got hereff.." He said while his mouth was stuffed with apple. Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Ok, rule number one, feet off table." Jak commanded, pushing his feet off the table.

"Don't make a pig out of yourself in my home. Please. Have some courtesy."

Jak walked out of the room and into his den, picking up some blueprints and some other random stuff. He and Ashlin were planning up ways to protect the city a little stronger. Minors found a giant vessel deep under ground filled with eco. We did our best to take advantage of it.

When Jak came back into the room, he saw Dennis chugging down a bottle of beer.

"Hey!" Daxter snapped. "Ask before you drink please!" He growled.

"Dax." Jak pushed.

Dennis wiped his mouth, then belched, laughed, and chuckled, "Woh!" Jak glared at him. It wasn't really funny. Dennis was his old obnoxious self.

"You really need to grow up. I don't care if you're older than me. Children act as mature as you." Jak commented. Dennis face went from happy to WTF? in 5 seconds. The blonde left the house, slamming the door.

Dennis just flipped off nobody in particular and continued on what he was doing.

"I'm going to talk to Laona about this guy. He's been nothing but a butt wipe all week." Jak said in a gruff voice.

"Yes. PLEASE." Daxter wailed.

"Ten HUT." Torn yelled, making us stand tall and accurate. There were about 20 of us. I was in the front. It was inspection week. He picked a few of us out and test our skills to make sure they were sharp. He walked slowly with his head slightly bobbed up and his hands behind his back. Someone in the crowd sneezed, and Torn paused. It scared the crap out of the soldier, and he stood stiff, hoping our colonel wouldn't confront him.

A sigh of relief came to him as Torn continued walking.

"I'm feeling generous gentlemen." He said casually.

He spotted me eyeing him, knowingly.  
"And.. One particular female..." He added.

I grinned weakly. He stopped, then turned to all of us.

"Damien." He shouted out the Soldier's name. Damien frowned.

"Come forward."

The soldier did what he was told, and quickly. This man had a slender build, and was about 5" 10. He was

merely 19 years of age. Damien saluted to his Colonel.

"Yes sir." He said.

Torn lifted one finger, signaling to wait so he could pick out another poor soul. He turned to us. "Laona." He said, startling me. I caught myself drooling, zoned out looking at the ground.

"Huh?"

He glared at me. I blinked. Feeling like everyone was staring at me, I stepped forward and saluted. "

Yes sir."

Torn turned to Damien.

"You two weigh about the same. I want you two to perform code 794 in that slim crease in the wall. This will test your endurance."

Both of us said, "Yes sir." and got right to it.

Code 794 meant you go back to back, lace your arms together with your partner, and clime up a wall to ring a bell.

By the time we were half done, Damien got too clumsy and his foot slipped. He panicked, nearly having us drop in mid air! "Careful kid." I growled. "I'm trying my best.." He said gruffly. Torn watched us carefully, noticing how hard I was working, and how Dennis looked nervous. Not a good sign. If one isn't at your level in experience, you're in trouble. He didn't like the looks of it.

Damien finally lost it. He couldn't get the grip, and I felt us falling. I grunted, trying to save myself as Damien fell off. My back pressed against one side, and my feet the other. Soon after we heard a thud.

Luckily, there's a matt on the bottom if we're not successful.

"Partner or no partner, Laona. If you ring that bell you pass inspection." Torn called out.

Errol slipped in at the side in the back to watch what was going on. He studied the room. He saw 18 Freedom League soldiers, Torn, Dennis crawling back to the group in humiliation, and me struggling to climb up a wall by myself. It was solid concrete. The red head crossed his arms, watching me. I was nearly there.

Before the bell was in reach, I stopped to catch my strength. Errol cleared his throat. The sound of his 'quiet' cough echoed in the room, breaking the silence, other than my occasional grunt. Torn turned and spotted Errol. I took a glance and glared at him.

He's so stubborn. I told him not to come. Didn't he read my note?!

I pushed myself farther and rang the bell loud and clear. That woke everybody up as I dropped a 2 story drop on a soft padding, landing straight on my butt. I swung myself straight and saluted, trying to ignore Errol's presence.

"Sir." I addressed to Torn. He turned and smiled weakly.

"Well done, soldier. You get the day off. At ease."

I nodded, and I walked off. The colonel turned to his men and cocked his head smirking.

"Who's next?"

Once I reached Errol, he smiled.

"Hey babe." He said quietly.

I lightly smacked him, just hard enough to make him wince.

"What did I tell you on the note." I whispered angrily, getting in his face.

Torn glanced over at us and shook his head. We left the room.

"My apologies." He said as we walked on the long street.  
It was a very warm day. The sun was out, and I was enjoying getting some sun. Then it came to me. "We need a vacation." I suggested.

"Where?"

"Spargus. We can settle a small camp at the oasis and I can tan."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know... Learn how to race on an actual car, not a zoomer?"

He grinned, thinking. "Yeah. I can beat Jak on the track..." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Errol, you can't win against a-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Errol grabbed me, moving me out of the way of a speeding zoomer. This man on a racing speeder nearly ran me over! No doubt it was on purpose. His face was hidden with a ninja-like mask to where we could only see the pupils of his eyes. We turned and glared at him.

He started his motor and went after us again. The only think we could think of doing was to run and dodge. He missed us again, but kept on going. I grabbed my hand gun and shot at the motor several times.

"F-k!" I snapped.

Errol helped me up. "Apparently somebody isn't very fond of you." He stated. "You think?" I asked him as if he was an idiot. He sighed.

This city's becoming too dangerous...

"Lets go home." Errol said. I nodded and we started heading home, keeping a watchful eye for that racing zoomer.

I thought I'd get some action here. Like I said, or what I think I have said in the past… I'm dimming down the spotlight on Laona, and putting in conflict and action in it. Not as much fluff. I don't CARE what you flamers think. You should shut up and just leave me be. It's a FANFICTION site. I can write whatever I want, as far as the rules allow. R&R plz and thank you. :-P 


	3. Darkness Within

YAY I updated! Ok, for your information, "Jak", I don't give a damn what you think or say. I'm not gonna stop writing. So save it. You're getting on everybody's nerves you prick. Oh and... I don't need a beta reader.

Yeah. The editor is STILL messed up. So I'm still stuck on editing in this crappy notepad. It's the only program I have that is accepted.  
-  
I sat right next to he edge of the ocean in Spargus. I told Errol I had patrols in that area. It wasn't the case. Things were very grim. For about a week I got death threats, and I was just getting enough of it. It was the safest place I thought of.

I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and began to light one. Before I was able to take my first cigarette (I DON'T smoke), Razer popped up behind me and said, "Hey. I thought you don't smoke."

I stopped, and turned to glare at him over my shoulder.

"I don't." I said gruffly.

"Then may I ask what's that in your hand?" He grinned.

I looked down at the cigarette. For once I'm glad he's here. The green moon above the horizon glowed brightly. It was almost a neon glow in fact. I threw the cigarette in the ocean.

"Hey that was a good cigarette!" Razer protested.

Ignoring his comment, I asked, "Shouldn't you be in prison? We've caught you twice. Remember when I personally hand cuffed you?"

"That was you?"

I nodded as he took my pack of cigarettes and took one out, putting the pack away.

"I couldn't see your pretty face in that uniform."

He lit the cigarette and took a puff. 

"They let me out for good behavior.." Razer said in a heavier French tone.

"I'm surprised."

He shrugged and sat on a rock near by. It grew silent for several minutes, except for the sound of the ocean and its waters splashing on rocks gently. "What are you doing here." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I was in the neighborhood... Kliever has challenged me to a race in the Wasteland. The fool bet me on one of his best vehicles, that and a few thousand precursor orbs so I can spoil it with accessories."

"Well you better go on then..." I said, picking up some rocks and throwing them in the ocean. He cocked his eyebrow.

"I was hoping you would come along and watch?"

I looked at him funny.

"Razer you ditz." Errol said, jumping down heavily onto the sand.

"Oh finally, he was just about to drive me insane." I sighed in relief, getting up.

He walked up to me, "You told me you were in patrols. Why'd you lie to me?"

I frowned.

"Death threats make you do the craziest things."

Razer flicked his cigarette onto the ground and smashed it. "What are you doing here anyway?" Errol spat, turning around to glare at his brother. "Nothing really. I was just inviting Laona here to watch me kick Kliever's ass in a race out in the Wasteland. She was about to answer until you rudely butted in." Razer said smoothly.

"She doesn't want to." He growled.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Errol, don't speak for me." I whispered loudly.

He glanced over his shoulder at me, then back to Razer. Suddenly, Errol got an idea. A grin wiped on his face.

"I have an idea." He said with a brightened tone.

"We can watch you race, but after that... You race me."

Razer grinned in a similar way like his brother's.

"What are you to bet on? I don't do a lot just for the fun of it."

The red headed Zamekhein thought for a moment. "If I win, you have to wear a dress for a week. If you win, I wear a dress for a week." He said. Razer cocked his eyebrow.

"Those are completely childish."

"So? We're brothers."

Suddenly, the black headed Zamekhein got mad and yelled at Errol in French tongue. The red head sighed and spoke calmly back in French. After a few minutes, Razer and Errol got in each other's faces and just argued in that foreign language, and eventually they slapped each other a couple times! I rolled my eyes, and daringly got in the middle, separating the two Zamekheins by putting one hand on their chest, pushing them away.

"I have NO idea what the hell you two are jabbering about, but this nonsense is really getting on my nerves!"

Razer glared at me, but it went away quickly when he noticed Errol was glaring at him. "You two are getting mad at a silly little bet. Haven't either of you grown up yet?" I protested. Before Razer could talk, Errol said lowly, "She's right." Everybody began to relax again, until Kliever said over Razer's communicator.

"Hey, are we racin' or not? I ain't got all day here, kid." The fat man said gruffly.

"Come if you wish." Razer said quietly, climbing out of the pit next to the ocean. He was gone. I turned to Errol. "I didn't know you were French until I found out you were related to Razer." I stated.

"I'm not."

"How do you guys know French then?"

"We were sent to a boarding school in a different country that happened to speak in that tongue. I never got really into it, but Razer found that if you had that French-like touch, girls fight each other for you."

"You're still attractive without it." I smiled. He supported his arms on my shoulders then laced his hands together.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're my girl." He whispered, impersonating Razer's accent. Surprisingly he did sound a bit like him. They ARE brothers. All but natural to sound like each other a little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it, I've had enough of you! You are a drunk, you piece of shit!" Jak growled, wresting with a drunken Dennis and kicking him out of his apartment. Jak was so mad he was on the brink in turning into Dark.

Dennis fell on his back and turned white. He snarled and tried to swing at Jak with his claws. Jak dodged the sudden attack by just a hair. Daxter screamed, and ran inside, leaving Jak to deal with this maniac. The blonde transformed into Dark and rammed into the other Dark man, and knocked him to the ground. Both of them tried to rip each other to shreds until the drunken one fell of the balcony, falling on his face.

Jak stood there, clawing on the rail. Both of them slowly back to normal. Jak shook off the dizziness, and looked at Dennis. He was motionless for a moment until he moved around. Dennis stood up and walked a few paces, then turned to look up grinning. Jak gave him a sharp glare.

Dennis laughed.

"Thought you were the only one?" He asked with a slurr.

"Well no sir!" He hiccupped.

"I was Baron's experiment before you were. Once he died, I was set free, and sent away FAR out into the desert to a whole different area on the world."

Jak looked at him funny.

"Why'd he capture me if that's the case?" The blonde asked.

"Iunno." Dennis shrugged, walking around looking drunker than a skunk, laughing and eyeing random women near by until you couldn't see him. Daxter popped his head out the door.

"Is he gone?" He asked sounding scared. Jak nodded.

The little ottsel smiled, and jumped on his shoulder. "We sure showed him! It's all in the fists, baby!" He gloated. Jak rolled his eyes, and they went back inside. One thing stayed in his mind all day.

Baron Praxis used two different people for dark eco experiments?  
-  
Not one of my best chapters. It's gonna get good real soon. Oh, BTW I got those highlights done today:-D

Crimson Red. Awesome. In the lighting in my room, they look orange-ish... But oh well lol I'm satisfied. Sorry I couldn't find green, AJMS. Next time I'm doin' blue lol 


	4. Flashback

**OH FINALLY. The editor is FINALLY working again. Shesh! Ok yeah. I've finally gotten out of my writers block. Things have been building up. School, homework, getting ready for my freshman year in high school, friends, working out, my boyfriend, my art, my videos... I have a very busy life. Sort of. LOL**

**I'm so exited to get this thing started. I have the conflict all worked out. I know what the story line is gonna look like. Even though it's going a little slower than planned... But its working. :-P**

* * *

"Eat my dust!" Razer spat over the car radio.

"Shut up." Errol growled.

The two Zamekheins were racing against each other in the Wasteland. They finally agreed to bet on wearing a dress for a week. Razer grimaced on the idea, but he agreed to it. Razer raced in the new racing car that he won over Kliever's poor excuse for a race. Errol "borrowed" Jak's Sand Shark. I sat on the sidelines right next to the gate, watching them silently.

"Laona, can I have a word with you?" Jak said on my communicator.

I unclipped the communicator from my belt and spoke into it.

"Yeah, sure. Where you at?"

He leaned on one of the racing vehicles, while Daxter pretended to drive a car.

"In the vehicle garage in Spargus. Where are you?"

I grinned, walking over to the garage, and opening the gate. Jak stood up, turning his attention to whoever was entering the garage. Daxter leaped up on his shoulder, looking concerned. The blonde grinned, rolling his eyes as I walked towards him.

"You called?"

"Yeah. Um, its about your brother." He commented.

I sighed, "Wha'd that son of a gun do now."

"Dennis gets all mean and nasty as Jak here does! When we kicked 'em out of the house, BOTH Jak and your brother got into a nasty fight today!" Daxter wailed. I blinked, staring at him. "Dennis... Transforms like Jak does?" I asked, questioning his antics.

"We'd figure you would know."

I cocked my eyebrow, looking back at Jak.

"How would I know?"

"You were right there beside Errol when he flipped the switch when it came to dark eco injections in the prison. It only makes sense if you also flipped the switch on your own brother." The blonde said lowly. I looked away, turning my back against Jak. "Errol told me that him and the Baron had a secret experiment going on. Now I understand why Errol wouldn't let me involved in it. It was my brother." I lied. I actually was the one who flipped the switch... On Dennis.

Errol wouldn't do it alone. He wanted to make sure I learned how to block out emotions and feelings for the victims of experiments. Using my own flesh and blood was the best way to do it. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Jak's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Trust me. I know how it feels." Jak said in a gruff voice.

I closed my eyes with the feeling of heavy guilt on my shoulders. Suddenly, the gate opened with two arguing Zamekheins babbling on in French at each other. I grinned, "Who won?" Both glared at me, then pointed at themselves.

"I did!" Both said at the same time.

Errol glared at him.

"I won, and you know it! When you stumbled on that concentration of pebbles, you were out of it! It caused you to lose ground fast!"

"You got caught in the water!" Razer complied.

"I used a power boost!"

"So?!"

"_GUYS_!" I interrupted.

"There must be a logical solution. Who has a coin we can flip?"

"I have an idea." Jak said from behind me.

"Lets see who can score the highest points on the gun course. Who has the sharpest eye. Winner gets the bet."

Errol and Razer blinked, staring at each other for a moment, then at Jak.

"You're on _dark eco freak_!" Errol scoffed.

We all went into the teleporter and into Haven City. When we came across my apartment, I headed in while everyone else was heading toward the gun course. "Where are you going?" Errol paused, looking at me. I stopped to look at him.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Good luck."

He shrugged, moving on.

--Flash Back--

Dennis laid there on the cold table. His ankles and fists pinned down with flat round bars. It was just morning, and his routine injections were about to begin. Errol and I walked in swiftly with heavy footsteps on the cold iron metal. "How is our freak doing this morning?" The red head asked sarcastically.

"I'll get out of here. Just wait and see." My brother said angrily.

I was still a mere teenager, and still had innocence in my eyes. Dennis looked over at me.

"You were always father's favorite."

I looked down.

"Laona.." Errol said casually as he stood at the controls.

"Yes sir."

I saluted, coming back to reality.

"Come here and turn on the machine."

My face melted.

"Don't do it." Dennis said, almost in a pleading tone. I glanced over, hesitating.

"_Laona_.." Errol pushed.

"Son of a bitch..." Dennis scowled gruffly.

I quickly walked down over the controls, looking at Zamekhein. He was only a few years older than me. He took my hand, and lead it on the switch.

"Since its your first time, I'll help you only this one time.." He said lowly. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hurt my brother. Errol's hand pushed against mine, and I felt the switch latch down. Before long, the generators started, contracted, and a surge of energy zapped into my brother.

I heard him cry out in horrible pain, and winced. I opened my eyes shyly, but kept my back to the wall. I didn't want to see him. The shrieks of pain continued for about a minute. Once it ended, the computer said, "Dark eco cycle complete. Physical changes nominal and unchanged."

Errol chuckled in his throat, and as he passed by me, he scrambled my hair as a sign that I did well.

"It would seem that you're quite strong for your stature. If you keep this up... We may have to increase the concentration." Errol said in a low tone.

"You're a monster." Derrick breathed weakly.

"Am I?" He snapped.

"You turned my own sister against me. You bastard."

Without warning, Zamekhein smacked Dennis on the face, hard. His nose bled.

"Don't jump to conclusions. She chose to. She wants your pain. She wants to hear you suffer." He corrected him. I stood there, with an emotionless face. My brother looked over at me, and coughed with disgust.

"Errol! Laona! We're expecting that boy to arrive any time now. Get out there ASAP." Baron Praxis scowled over the intercom in the prison. Errol grinned widely, looking towards my way.

"It show time."

"Should I gather up the men?" I asked.

"Just get a dozen. I doubt this boy will be much of a threat." He replied. I followed him out of the prison. Guards unlocked Dennis and dragged him to his cell.

--End of Flash Back--

I felt Errol's weight sink onto the mattress. He came close to me and rubbed my arm.

"What time is it.." I mumbled.

"9:30." He answered, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I dreamt of when I injected dark eco into Dennis for the first time." I said quietly.

"Ah. That was when we took in Jak." He grinned.

"That was a dark day for me."

"Why."

"How would _you_ feel if it was Razer on that table?"

"I'd enjoy hearing him scream." He smiled.

I laced my fingers in his hair and gripped it.

"You're so cold sometimes." I yawned.

"I know. I'm awful." He chuckled as I kissed him.

* * *

**Yeah... That's what's part of the conflict. I'm not giving much away but, yeah. Part of how it goes is how much Dennis hates Laona for betraying him. Oh blah blah lol I get tired of myself babling on for no reason sometimes, lol**

**I'm gonna go play Jak 2 in a lil bit. I've been playing all day. Half way done. I enjoy beating it quicker and quicker. I always got stuck on that one part where you have to flatten those boxes above that pond of dark eco. But like, on the last box I couldn't ever get it right, so I SOMEHOW MANAGED to jump one box short to the edge without getting killed! Haha! **

**Anyone can do it if they have enough intellegence.**

**Oh, btw "Jak", When you were talking about if I've don't have the balls to make the characters cuss ( example: f-k), um.. I DON'T have the balls. I don't have balls. LOL dumbass**


	5. The Chase

**5th chappie, right here! I was excited to start this up. I actually had to look up French words for the first part! Ok guys, if I got a beta reader to look over my work, it wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be completely my work! I would have to give credit for somebody else! **

**My stories are my own creations. I don't think it's right for anyone to alter them.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Chase

* * *

Razer sat in the dressing room cell in the local superstore, humiliated. He lost the race. Errol was just outside, waiting for his brother to come out.**

"Come on! We have to see how beautiful you are!"

"_We_?"

"Yes, we."

"Don't mock me." Razer scoffed.

Errol was having the time of his life. He couldn't recall the last time he was in such a good mood! The red head sat down on a bench.

"It can't be that bad!"

"Au secours..."

Errol frowned.

"_Excuse me_?!"

Au secours is piss off in French. There was a pause. Razer took in a deep sigh, and opened the door slowly. Errol stared at him for a second, then keeled over laughing! Actually, he had to lean on a wall to keep balance. Razer was wearing a bold hot pink tight fitted dress, with flowers and intricate designs. To match, he wore high heels.

"Je vous deteste." The older Zamekhein growled. Errol tried his hardest to hold back his laughter, and coughed out with a grin, "I know you do." Razer only spoke in French if he was just pissed. Jak and Daxter overheard the laughter, and walked over to see what was going on. They stared at the humiliated racer.

Daxter burst out laughing, just like Errol did, and fell off his friends shoulder. The blonde laughed in his throat, trying to hold it in. Razer glared at Daxter, grabbed his neck, and pulled a switch knife, holding it firmly on his neck.

"If you don't stop laughing in five seconds I will _gladly_ decapitate you." He said in a sharp serious tone. Daxter shut up and was suddenly terrified. "Let him go," Jak sighed, crossing his arms. Razer glanced over at Jak and threw his friend in a near by trash bin. Errol sat back down on the bench.

"Doing a little dress up?" Dennis chuckled, appearing out of nowhere in front of the dressed up Zamekhein. Jak glared at my brother.

"Who invited _you_?" Jak asked him hotly.

Dennis glanced over at the blonde. "I don't see that any of you guys have invitations." He said. Razer started to stomp off. Errol called out, grinning, "You have to wear that ALL week. A bets a bet!"

"Tu coup!" He shouted back.

Errol grinned, "Potty mouth.."

"Wha'd he say?" Daxter asked, climbing out of the trash.

"You don't wanna know."

"We need to get rid of him." Jak said. Errol cocked his eyebrow, looking at the blonde. "Why?" "You know why you prick." Jak growled.

"I don't."

"You did dark eco experiments on him. _Remember_?"

Zamekhein blinked. "Laona pulled the switch." He calmly stated. Jak couldn't believe what he was hearing. Daxter's jaw dropped.

"Wait.._ Laona_ pulled the switch?!"

"You're a liar!" Jak exclaimed. Errol stood up, glaring at him. "Don't call me a liar, freak. I have no reason why I should lie about such a matter." He said sharply. "Laona told us you told her it was a classified experiment!" Daxter said, climbing up on Jak's arm.

"She did?"

Errol was a bit surprised by this.

"Yeah." Jak crossed his arms.

"I wonder why she would lie like that.."

"STOP! THIEF!" Someone screamed. A window was shot to pieces, and someone jumped out franticly. Women screamed, and ran off from the scene while a few of the men tried to go out and chase the thief. A few guards marched down the isles, "Suspect is fleeing into the public square!" One alerted the other. Zamekhein, Jak, and Daxter watched all the commotion. Errol crossed his arms. Another guard said, "Suspects description?" One replied, "White male.. 20 from 30 years of age, dark hair, black tunic!"

"That's Dennis alright!" Daxter rolled his eyes.

"Have I proven my point?" Jak asked Errol.

"I stand corrected."

Derrick hijacked a zoomer, and speeded at about 80 mph, trying to get the Freedom League Guards off his tail. He hid his face with a black bandana, and made a dangerous sharp turn past two buildings. One of the guard's vehicles crashed on the side of the building. The ones remaining started to attempt shooting him down.

"Laona! Emergency meeting at home base! Get here ASAP!" Torn shouted on my communicator. I was working out in the gym, running on a treadmill. I stopped the machine, catching my breath as I snatched the communicator as I headed towards the locker room.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Your _brother_ is in a high speed chase. Reports say he just robbed the superstore."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Shit!" I snapped out loud. Within 5 minutes I was running on hot concrete outside towards the Naughty Ottsil. A zoomer hovered behind me. "Laona!" Errol called out. I stopped, and looked back. Jak and Daxter was driving a two seat zoomer, with Errol on board. "Hop in! Torn called us in too." Jak remarked.

I hoped up and sat in the middle, between Errol and Jak. Once we got to the Naughty Ottsil, we were welcomed with Ashlin arguing with Torn, along with about a dozen guards running around with papers, loading guns, and a distinct chatter amongst themselves.

"Our form of action is _authorization to shoot to kill_!" Torn protested.

"We need to catch Dennis, and put him to trial!" Ashlin snapped.

"You're very generous today!"

Torn noticed we were there.

"Jak, I need you to hunt Dennis down and terminate him. He's too dangerous to keep alive." I shook my head, staring at torn. I cried, "What has he done so bad? Shop lifting isn't like murder!" Jak glared at me.

"Oh, speaking of dangerous fugitives! You lied to me!" He snapped.

"About what!"

"You lied that you never knew your brother was being used for dark eco experiments! Errol told me you flipped the switch!"

Everyone in the room stopped to look at us, only for a moment. I glared at Errol. He glared back.

"Don't get me into this! I didn't even _KNOW_ you lied!"

I pushed Errol and Jak aside, and ran out the door. "Where's she going?" Daxter asked, never expecting anyone to answer. I grabbed a zoomer and hit the gas. I speeded through the city in search for my fugitive brother. Dennis was in the southern part of Haven City.

"Damn! Jak has run from the fuzz easy! Why won't they get off my tail!"

He switched the hover zone to low and swerved passed the terrified citizens. Suddenly without warning, the Freedom League Soldiers hit the breaks. They got a call to stop chasing the fugitive. After a while, Dennis looked back and chuckled deeply in his throat. He thought he finally outran the law.

"Hey! Why have you stopped chasing the suspect?!" Torn exclaimed angrily on the communicator.

One guard replied after a moment, "Laona told us to hold fire and stop, Colonel."

"Don't listen to her! She's a _GUARD_, not a _COMMANDER_ you idiot! There's a difference! Get your lazy ass out there!"

Inside, Torn wondered to himself why I interfered with the chase. Something inside Errol told him to run out the door after me. He ran out, slightly releasing tention within the situation. "Finally! I can't stand that man's stench. He wears TAG body spray if you noticed." Daxter commented. Jak rolled his eyes. Dennis decided to slow down a bit. Big mistake. I sped up and drove up to him. Dennis almost looked shocked, seeing me appear out of nowhere.

I slammed the side of my vehicle on his fragile one. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I said hotly. My brother glared at me, and rammed into me back. He pushed me so hard, I was sandwiched between him and a wall. "Why don't you ask that yourself!" He said roughly. I stared at him.

_Those eyes... Don't tell me he's..._

He interrupted my thoughts, and rammed the side of his vehicle against mine, and I saw heavy sparks flying in every direction due to the friction. "This is for all the shit that you've done to me!" He cried.

_Oh my Mar! He's CRAZY!_

I started to panic, and pulled out my hand gun for defense. "What are you gonna do with that?" Dennis laughed.

"I'll do it!" I threatened.

"You wouldn't kill your own brother would you!"

"You wouldn't kill your own _sister_ would you?"

He was being a big ass hypocrite.

"I have a reason!"

"Dennis! That was a long time ago. You think I enjoyed harming you??"

"SHUT UP!" He spat, ramming into my vehicles side so hard he drew smoke, and it burst into flames.

This isn't good. This is not good at all!

I decided to abandon my vehicle, not caring whether I would live or die due to the high impact. It was going to blow up any second. My brother grinned. I stood up and jumped off, closing my eyes awaiting my death. In mid air, somebody caught me just in time before I crash landed. I opened my eyes, seeing it was Errol. He stopped the vehicle and I hugged him tightly.

"Son of a bitch!" Dennis yelled angrily down at us. "Don't move." A guard growled, aiming at him with a pistol. Torn started the chase back up again. The guards snuck up on him. "You're coming with us." Another one said. Derrick was handcuffed and taken to the prison.

Once things got quiet, Errol and I decided to start leaving the scene.

"What were you thinking?" Errol asked as he started the vehicle, and as I clung to him. "I don't know, really. He's my brother, ya know?" I said quietly. A few moments pass.

"Are you alright?"

"Shaken but not stirred. Thanks for saving me." I smiled, and kissed his neck.

* * *

**Oh usually I have something to say... Lemme see I'll say something random... **

**ABC  
****Easy as 123  
****Or simple as do re me  
****ABC  
****123  
****Baby you and me girl!  
:: dances::  
Michael Jackson rocks WOOOOOO!**


	6. Stressful Day

**I'm getting a beta reader soon. I'm only doing it so some people can get off my back! Shesh. ::Cough::loserwank::cough::**

* * *

Dennis laid on his back in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His state of peace was interrupted with a knock on the cold metal cell door.

"You have a visitor." Erol said behind the door.

He was hired once again to be someone's handy man in the prison. Dennis stood up and walked over to the door as the man opened it. Dennis grinned, quickly remembering their last encounter with each other, which was the reason he was in prison.

"Follow me." The red head said flatly, handcuffing his wrists so he wouldn't try anything. They made sure he wouldn't have any access to dark eco. Hell would break loose then. They walked all the way to the other side of the building. At the visiting room, there was no contact with the actual visitor.

There was a phone, cord, bullet proof glass, desk, and a chair. Standard safety, you know. I sat there on the other side of the glass, watching them.

Erol uncuffed him, but still held onto him, holding his wrist firmly.

"If you ever by any chance try anything, I will personally make sure you have a slow and miserable death." He threatened.

It didn't provoke Dennis much, but he was aware Erol meant it, knowing his history. Erol let go, and stood in the corner watchfully. Dennis walked towards me, and sat down at the booth. I picked up the phone on my side, he picked up his.

He spoke first, "I'd think you'd be too scared to come here."

"I've faced several things, Dennis. You're the least of my problems now."

My brother rolled his eyes, and scratched his goatee.

"What do you want." The statement was more like a question.

"I want to know why you robbed a store, and try to kill me," I said, wanting to get straight to the point.

Dennis stared at me, with a badass look on his face. He looked like a juvenile that had been thrown into a cell one too many times. "I don't need to explain myself. You know as well as I do." He scoffed. I glared at him.

"I could've taken you out if it wasn't for that little boyfriend of yours."

He grinned in a sick way. I leaned closer to the glass to get a better look at Dennis.

"Did you come back to kill me? Was that your intention the whole time?"

Erol didn't like how we were talking to each other. Besides, there was a five minute time limit per visit. Our time was running out fast, because Zamekhein didn't want me there in the first place. Dennis laid back in his chair, and grinned, "Maybe... But you know what? I'm going to court in a few days. If I'm lucky, I might get bail."

"Bail? Oh I'll make sure you don't!"

I stood up, with my blood boiling.

"Time's up." Errol said behind my brother. "I have 3 minutes." Dennis protested. "Time is up." Erol said sharply. He doesn't like repeating himself.

"What? You don't want me to talk to your girlfriend? You can always do her later. Or have you done her already? How's my baby sister in bed?" He mocked as Zamekhein cuffed him up again.

Erol whacked Dennis back side the head as hard as he could. He hit him so hard it stunned him, but he kept his balance on a wall.

"You better watch your mouth. Maybe next time I'll hit a pressure point and you'll really be in pain." He growled as he drag my brother all the way back to his cell.

I hung up the phone and left the building, disgusted.

"You have some nerve." Erol said, shoving Dennis into the quite small confinement area.

"You have some smell on you. Is that TAG? No wonder why she's so into you. Wait, you're into her I bet." Dennis said with a sheepish grin. He did not know when to get enough. Erol's blood started boiling. He got sick of Dennis and his smartass remarks.

The red head lifted Dennis up with his neck, and slammed him against a wall and started beating him with his fist. After he was done punching him in the gut and face, he threw him on the ground, and kicked him a few times. In my brother's mind, he wished for Erol to stop. He had enough. Erol did stop while his ears rang in his head. His body was just crying out in pain. Dennis felt like he had been hit by a train.

"Next time will be worse." Erol spat as he left, locking the door.

He moaned and coughed as he crawled over to his bed.

"Bastard." He said to nobody.

* * *

Razer entered the Naughty Ottsel. He needed something to drink. He hadn't really gone outside for a few days, and it was driving him insane. Ignoring stares from a couple citizens, he sat down at the bar and waited for Daxter to pop up, make a joke, strangle him, and get his drink. 

"Daxter?" He asked, waiting impatiently.

To his surprise, I popped up with a disappointed look on my face. The leather on my boot tore off the metal borderline. "My boot is ruined!" I wailed, setting my foot up on the bar table and fiddling with the material.

"Where'd that little rat go?" Razer asked me.

I didn't look at him, but I said, "He and Daxter are helping some guards with some eco shipments down in the wasteland. Why?" The older Zamekhein shrugged.

"Oh, I just need to strangle something."

I looked at him, and stared. I hadn't seen him in his dress either. He glared at me with his sharp green eyes. "What." He said flatly. I put my foot down. "Nothing." I smirked, almost laughing.

"Erol told me how you almost decapitated Daxter. I think I see why." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Can I just have something to drink?"

"Yeah."

"The strongest you have." He said lowly. I frowned.

"Are you sure you want to get wasted?"

"I'll hit myself later in the morning."

With a sigh, I bent down and searched around. Once I found something, I took it out and set it on the table. "Daxter gets drunk on this thing easy. He calls it the purple stuff." I commented. He took the glass and chugged it. Erol walked in as soon as Razer was done drinking. I spotted the red head and walked around the table to get to him.

"Why did you visit Dennis today?" He asked. "I want answers."

I crossed my arms.

"You'll get answers in court. There's no reason in visiting that prick." He warned me. I noticed some blood on his armor.

"I didn't see that when you took him away. How much did you hurt him?" I asked, brushing my fingers against his shoulder armor. He grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Lets just say I had to teach him a lesson about insulting the higher authority."

I forced my hand out of his and looked at him straight in the eyes. "What'd you do?" He crossed his arms. "I beat him up a little more than you would've liked. I couldn't help myself. But it wasn't so much it'll kill him. I broke his nose. That's what the blood was from."

"Do you have to be so violent?"

"Do you have to care about someone who killed you?"

There was a pause.

"Dennis has a problem. His mind has been twisted in lies and hate. There is an explanation-"

"We'll get answers in court, like I said."

"Oh you can't always get what you wa-awnt!!" Razer sang, wrapping each one of his arms on us. He had a distinct smell of alcohol coming from his breath. "I knew this was gonna happen." I chuckled. "What did you give him??" Erol asked, not thinking this funny.

"The purple stuff."

"Laona!" Zamekhein wailed.

"Hey brotha from anotha motha!" Razer slurred. Erol didn't feel comfortable with his brother so close.

"We have the same parents you idiot."

"Really? I though you were related to my mom.."

"I am!"

I started to laugh. Razer let go of us, and tried to keep his balance. "He needs a little time to feel like he's on top of the world. I think he's a bit depressed lately." I whispered to Erol. He rolled his eyes. Razer eyed me. He hugged me from the side. "I love you man!" He smiled, and kissed my head. Erol poked his head.

"I don't care if you're drunk! Don't touch Laona!" He grinned.

"You think it's funny, admit it!"

"Ok ok!" He admitted.

Razer tripped and fell on the floor. "But still. We'll get answers in court." Erol said, trying to get on subject as Razer sang a little song, trying to swim on the floor. "I get it, Erol. You've told me three times now."

"If spoons ruled the world! I'd be king spoony! Wheee!! HAIL KING SPOON!"

I looked at Razer, and shook my head in pity. "He's never going to live this down." I sighed, crossing my arms.

* * *

**I thought it'd be fun to mess Razer up a bit. The hail king spoon thing... Don't ask. I have a very strange and unusual mind very fiew, possibly nobody, can understand. I blame the fact I fell on my head one too many times as an infant. LOL**


	7. Dennis's Fate

**DUDE. Ok, the reason why I haven't been updating for a while: LONG STORY. I'M NOT GETTING INTO DETAIL. All I'm saying is that there's been computer problems.. And lazyness going on.**

**AJMS, I'm sorry, it's not really a mushy chapter. I'm gonna wind it up in the next few chapters. I have an idea for the next story, tho.**

* * *

Razer woke up dazed on a couch he was not familiar with. He sat up, and suddenly felt a massive pain in his head. The man sneered, mad at himself for getting wasted. He looked around the dark room and wondered where he was. Suddenly, the door opened and closed with me parading in with grocery bags.

He silently watched, and listened, to me struggling with the bags. He concluded he was in my apartment, seeing how I barged in. The older Zamekhein forced himself to get up and help me out. He walked in and took the heaviest bag and unloaded it onto the table.

"Thanks, Razer." I said.

He nodded, not looking at me. When the groceries were all put away, he sat back down on the couch.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Noon."

The man looked at me.

"I've been out of it that long?"

I nodded, and sat down next to him. "Oh... 9, 10 hours? I don't keep track. You bumped your head when you passed out last night." I said. "Damn.." He growled to himself.

"Laona, report into station immediately. I have just received word from Erol that your brother has escaped." Torn suddenly said on my communicator. My heart skipped a beat, and I got up.

"Yes sir."

As I was running out the door, Razer got up to try to stop me, "Laona! Where should I go??" I suddenly just LEFT him there in my house! What was he supposed to think? "I dunno, go home?" I said quickly. He frowned and walked slowly out of my apartment and onto the unknown.

Once I got outside, I ran to the nearest vehicle and stepped on the gas, and switched the hover zone to high and sped off.

"Where is he headed, Torn?"

"Erol and a few of our finest men are trying to take him back into custody in Haven Forest."

"He transformed into Dark Dennis on us. Like when Jak goes dark on us! IT'S SCARIN' THE SHIT OUTA ME!" Daxter screamed in the communicator. "I know that you retard!" I barked. There was a pause. Torn's voice came in, "I've sent Jak in too. Dennis is almost completely out of control right now." I grimaced in disgust with my brother. I felt filthy just knowing I was related to him.

"Ashlin was right. She's always right. He's too dangerous to keep alive. I'm not even a person to have mercy!"

I made a sharp turn, and spotted the entrance to Haven's Forest. "It's not your fault." I said back in a final word. "There's a beam reflexor gun I left for you. You might need it." Torn suggested. I didn't say anything and put it up as I went through teleporting gates and to the entrance of the forest. Once I finally got into the forest, it was a mess.

"Where is he?" One guard complained to the other.

"Don't ask me!"

I started looking around briskly for Erol all around in the woods. I then heard loud distant gun shots that had turned to my attention. "There he is!" A guard spat, hovering in the air with that oversized jet pack. Jak appeared right behind me and said, "I Dennis has transformed again." "How do you know?" I asked. "I can just tell," The blonde said gruffly.

We ran towards the action. Dennis spiked out his dark claws and snarled like a wild animal at Erol. At this point, the red head had a nearly completely torn up left arm, and he was losing quite a lot of blood. Erol didn't move his eyes away from him as he caught his breath, and spitting out blood from his mouth. He refused to die, and kept his handgun directly pointed at my brother.

"Erol!" I yelled out, running up from behind him. "Don't you move one muscle, Dennis." Jak growled, aiming at him with his gun. We were standing near a cliff, and Dennis was right by the edge. Erol looked at me with blood shot eyes. I frowned, and looked at his badly hurt arm.

"It's nothing." He coughed.

"It's not nothing." I said, still minding my brother in pure anger as I also pointed my gun at him. Dennis started to transform back as he started to insanely laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You can't kill me! I'm your brother!"

I loaded my gun.

"Try me."

"Do you know why I came back, baby sister?" He grinned and didn't give us time to answer.

"I came for revenge."

Confused, I asked, "Revenge?"

"You are the cause of my pain. You're the reason why I have these cursed dark powers. I came back so I can kill you, just as you killed me inside. What comes around, goes around. Do you remember those 'assassins' that have been after you recently?"

"That was YOU?"

I half expected that.

"You bastard." I growled. "Dennis's anger and loneliness has driven him insane, Jak. I thought you were a freak, but I guess I was... Wrong." Erol stated. He glared at Dennis.

"I know the feeling of insanity, and you're one of the most insane people I've met."

Dennis grinned something creepy. Suddenly, Erol felt a deep pain in his gut and went to his knees. "Erol?" I asked concerned. Dennis chuckled and started walking towards us. Jak intervened and held the gun only inches away from my brother's face. "One more step and I'll blow your brains out." Jak meant it.

"Piss off. I don't care if you're considered a hero around here."

"I've got authorization to kill you. I intend to."

Dennis ignored Jak and started walking past him. BIG mistake. Jak grabbed Dennis and punched him in the jaw, shattering it. He had no sign of pain as he transformed and clawed into Jak's flesh. The blonde transformed, and the two attacked each other like rabid wolves. I helped Erol up.

"Let's go."

"No."

He coughed up more blood.

"You need medical attention. Look at you!"

"I don't care! I need to make sure Dennis is dead."

"Most likely, the precursors won't grant you another life. I don't want to witness my brother's death."

I sat him back down. Before we knew it, Jak slipped on a rock and fell off the cliff, bringing Dennis along with him. I jumped up, "Jak! Dennis!"

"What happened?" Erol asked.

His vision was blurring out. I ran towards the edge of the cliff and got on my knees. I looked down and cried, "Jak and Dennis fell off the cliff!"

"Shit.."

A moment went by.

"Now I don't have anyone to hate.. I guess I liked Jak now since he's gone. You don't know what you miss until it's gone. Oh Mar WHY!" Erol cried. "He was like a little brother to me!" Ignoring Erol's ranting I saw a moving light.

"Jak?"

It was Jak in his light eco mode, and he had wings! He barely made it to the edge. I helped him up. "If I could say anything to that little freak I'd say.." Erol looked up, barely seeing him. "You suck!" The lack of blood to his brain made him mental. "I love you too man." Jak grinned. He understood Erol's language enough to understand. He looked at me.

"Dennis is dead.." Jak breathed as he turned back to normal. I frowned.

"I didn't really know him anyway. It's not that hard to.." I started tearing up. "Accept."

"Lets go home." Jak said quietly as we got up.

I looked at Erol. He was struggling. "You're so stubborn, Zamekhein!" "I'll fix that.." Jak sighed, walking over to Erol. With his light powers, he healed Erol's body. But he still wouldn't be able to retrieve lost blood, so his life was still in danger. "Thanks." He said. I went up to him as Jak left. I kissed him as he passed out. "Jak! Come back, we need to get mister _stupid_ to the hospital for blood transfusions." I had grown so used to Erol getting hurt so many times, I often made a joke out of him.

* * *

**LOL now we have some answers! ... Ok I'm gonna take a nap. R&R plz and thank you. Peace 333**


	8. Ordeals

**Ok. I want to give credit to AJMS, for Erol's last name, Zamekhein, and some ideas for this chapter, to Jakiifan. This is just another filler, and it's VERY short. I have nothing else to add in here. The story line is over, and I was in a slunk for a while. That and I've been busy. **

**My 14th birthday party, boyfriend stuff, parties, cake, friends, school, High School preparation, etc.**

**I had to get up early to end this story and start up the new one, "Boy Who Called Clone"**

**Oh, AJMS, I didn't get the idea from you. Besides, we're not the only ones who use cloning stuff. It's not about Erol at all, lol**

* * *

I sat in my favorite spot in Haven City, which is of course the Naughty Ottsel. I watched the plasma screen television and after a while, zoned out to somewhere else in my mind. Erol had snuck up behind me, and hugged me from the back with his good arm.

"Hey babe." He whispered in my ear. I smiled warmly and replied, "Hey."

"What are you doing here all alone?"

I turned to look at him.

"Alone?" I asked, slightly confused. "Yeah." He stood up right. "There's a party and barbeque in the Wasteland. Didn't you know?" He asked. I shook my head.

"For what occasion?"

He shrugged. "It's freedom from Praxis day. It's been what, 4 years since Jak overthrew the Baron?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

Zamekhein grabbed my hand.

"Lets go then!"

We left for the party.

We left Haven City and into the wasteland at the oasis. There was party music, food, you name it. I almost couldn't believe how wonderful an oasis in the middle of a desert could be. I saw Jak and the gang, so I inferred it was a private party. Nobody was dancing, other than Daxter acting like a goof as he was. Everyone was ranting at each other and swapping stories like a bunch of adolescent teenagers.

I grinned, and walked over to the snack bar. The blonde leaned his arm on a palm tree, next to the snack bar and sipped on lemonade, tapping to the beat of the music. I picked off some carrots and looked over at Erol. Daxter stopped dancing, due to the fact he was the only one doing it. He frowned, unhappy.

"We need to get this party started! This is boring. What's wrong with you people??" He wailed.

"You." Jak chuckled.

Daxter turned to his friend. "Oh ha ha, I'm in stitches." He said flatly.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Erol announced, catching everyone's attention. "This year so far, we have faced a large amount of ordeals from, precursors turning, might I say, devilishly hansom men, back to back in the flesh.." I rolled my eyes and grinned. He was talking about himself. "To, having a brother fall off a cliff." He said in a heavier tone. "But still, there's one more ordeal I would like to bring out."

Pause, silence. Zamekein grinned at me.

Oh what is he doing now...

He walked over at me and went down on one knee. I held in my laughter and excitement, even though it was hard to. Jak, nearly disgusted, looked away and walked off somewhere else in the party, knowing what was going on. Torn for the hell of it, held Ashlin's hand and they watched silently.

"Laona Spencer... Will you marry me?"

I got on my knees and hugged him tight.

"I thought you would never say it, Erol... YES." A quick moment later I cried with joy and he grinned, hugging back. "I don't have a ring, but we'll worry about that later." He stated.

"Woo! Congratulations, guys!" Ashlin said with support. Torn added in, "Yeah. Congratulations, Laona." I looked over at them as we stood up and nodded.

"Thanks." I looked around. "Where's Jak?" I asked curiously.

"He left." Torn said.

Erol put his hands on his hips.

"I wonder why."

I shrugged. "Me neither. Oh well. Ruins his day, not ours."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. 3333 This story has gotten the most reviews I've ever gotten in one story. Thanks, it makes me feel appreciated. :-P**


End file.
